Secret Saturdays: Classified Files
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: The Secret Scientist was just [literally] run into by a superhuman, something they have no clue of. Now, things are changing on them. This young woman, is in deep trouble. She ran away from the Facility. Danger is lurking in their path, and the Facility wants the girl back, no matter the cost.
1. My First Human Contact

All they ever wanted was to use me. Use me for their tests. Different types of tests, that normally aren't done on humans. To let you know, these tests made me an entirely different person. I am not like an every day young adult between the ages of twenty and thirty, anymore. I use to be normal, but due to those test, they made me into something else. Here, I'll give you a few examples, on what the tests they done on me.

Advance healing.

Enhance flexibility.

Super speed.

Super strength.

Enhance durability.

They did a few other dozen on me, but I am not going to list them all. That would be a very long list, here. Might as well, get on with the rest of the story.

Do you want to know, what is happening to me right now? What I am doing exactly? Well I'm running. And I am not going to stop running. Want to know why I am running?

I am running away from those mad and insane people.

I don't want to be their test subject anymore. I don't belong to them, and I never will. They may have given me these enhancements, but I am not for their using to make them please. Those scientist have no right over me.

I kept running, my black leather high heel boots smashing twigs and stomping leaves. My hands moving branches out my way, and a few branches hitting my pale face and creating cuts, and leaves tangling in with my pure raven blue hair.

My foot got caught onto a root, that was sticking up from the ground, and I tumble down a hill. I must have hit a few dozen small to medium sizes rocks on the way down, cause when I got to the bottom of the hill, my body hurt.

I got up from the dirt ground, and took off again. I'm not stopping. I cannot stop running. I know they are going to notice, that I am gone and will hunt me down. I need to be far away from them, as I can.

Running through five or four more dozen branches, and I ran into someone. We both tumble down a hill, and came to a stop, thanks to a tree and it's branches being in the side of the hill. From the top of the hill, I can hear a few people freaking out. They had no idea, what ran by them and went tumbling down with their friend.


	2. Explaining after the Attack

"Epsilon! Are you okay?!" 

We both moan a small bit, and I manage to get myself to sit on the branch. Looking up, I saw a woman with white hair, staring down at us. The man name Epsilon, did the same and nodded his head at them. He stood up on the branch carefully, and slowly walk over to the hill.

"Sorry about running into you. . . . . I got to run."

I slid off the branch, and landed on my feet perfectly. I look up at the man, and he was staring down at me. I gulp, and ran off using my super speed by accident. Must have freak him out, when I did that. But I truly didn't care, I just wanted to get farther away from this entire place.

I fell to the ground and roll onto my back, a bit out of breath half an hour or so later. I was heaving deeply, and manage to get into a sitting position. Getting up to my feet, I started to walk over to the stream that I was near, until the man that I ran into tackle me to the ground.

This is where my strength came in, along with my extra durability.

I shove him off of me and maybe threw him a few feet away from me. Standing onto my feet once more, I got into a defensive position, ready for him to attack me again. He got to his feet, and press his fingers on a collar on this neck.

Sonic wave lengths came out of it, and I manage to block my hearing. Crossing my arms, I gave him a cocky grin. This seem to infuriate him now. He came straight at me, and I cartwheel away from him, avoiding his attacks.

Other people join him, and I manage to avoid them too. I bet they were wonder wondering how I was doing, cause they were bewilder. And I knew how to answer their single question: How am I doing this?

"I've been genetically enhance, by insane scientist from a place call the. . . . Facility. They are the reasons why am I doing all of this."

The man name Epsilon, stopped right in front of me and stared at me. I could see his face grow serious, and I knew he was thinking of what he did to me exactly.

"You want to know what they did to me do you?" 

"That would be correct."

"Tests. A lot of tests. Things that shouldn't be done on humans."

"What do you mean by-"

We heard a small sound of dogs barking, and I flipped out a bit. The people from the Facility caught up to me. And I know they are going to be doing a lot more to me, when they catch me.

"It's them. The people from the Facility. They found me."

Epsilon grab my arm, before I could escape or runaway of that sort. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he held onto me tight.

"Please let me go. They know I am out of the Facility. They know. That's why they have the hounds out! They have my scent, my DNA, and everything on me there. I have been running from them, since two a.m. this morning, so please let me go. If they catch me and take me back, they will do a lot more to me then just tests."

"Like what exactly?" 

"Never heard of the rumors from there? Runaway and they might take your life away."


	3. Revealing a bit of the Past

We manage to get out of the forest, and into their ship that took off into the air. I have never been in the air before, so this was my first time. But at least, I was being taken far away from the Facility.

I was left in Epsilon's care for now, until they know what to do to me exactly. I allow Epsilon to do tests on me, since he was doing the opposite of what the people were doing. He was trying to figure out what they did to me, but along with the testing, I knew there came the questions.

"What types of tests did they do on you?" 

"Different sorts. Many different types of tests?" 

"Can you list some for me?"

"Super strength, speed, enhance healing and durability. . . . . . Ability to read minds."

He froze on the final one, and stared at me. It look as though he didn't believe my words, or maybe he did, but then again it was hard to tell with his face.

"I can. Why do you think I answer all of your one single question almost an hour ago. And I just answer your question, right now." 

"Do you have a name?" 

"No. I do not have a name. They only called us experiment with a certain number. I was Experiment one-fifty-six, in their projects. And so far, only I and a few other dozen have survive. But each day, those who survive day one by one. I do not know, when I will die. No one knows, when we will die. It is impossible to tell when, and we all hold fear for each day that we wake up to the morning sun."

I let my raven blue hair get in front of my face, and stare down at my hands that were folded together. Epsilon pick up a lock of my hair, and examine it closely.

"Was your hair this naturally raven blue?"

"I don't know. Each and every one of us experiments were given a different color hair. And it is only our hair color, that we can only see bright vivid colors. But seeing each other, is very rare, for we are always locked away in our cells and or in experimenting rooms being experimented on."

I remain quiet through the rest of the tests, and didn't say a single word whenever he asked a question. I know he was trying. Trying to get more information to see if I remember anything before, I enter the facility. But I couldn't, I would just shake my head no at him. This must be frustrating to him.

The tests that he was doing was done, but I was going to be kept close watch on now. I remain to myself, trying not to get close to a single one of them, cause who knows when I can harm them.

Nightfall came over the airship, and I stare up at the glowing lights in the sky. I never seen these lights before, so this was a first for me, and I was pretty excited to see this for the first time.

"What are you so excited about?"

"Those glowing lights in the sky. I've never seen them before."

"You mean, you never seen stars before?"

"No. The Facility never light in or anything. No windows, only automatic doors that required passwords. I never been outside of the Facility, until today. And you are?"

"Zak Saturday. To let you know, we are going to be cautious of you. We aren't sure if we can-"

"Trust me yet. Yeah I know, figures as much. I've never seen the world like this before. And I think you shouldn't get closer to me. I've felt pain, I heard all of the lies before, and there has been compromises before for me. I hate it. I hate it all."

"What did they compromise on?"

"Which test they should do, and the list goes on. There has been so many tests in my life, I never thought it would stop for once. This is my first break, when a test wasn't done on me for a single hour."

"Well I better get going to bed. See you in the morning, when the sun rises."

"Yeah, when the sun rises."

I heard him leave the room, and I hug myself and sat against the glass window, still staring up at the night sky. I still had fear inside me.

For tomorrow.

Tomorrow.


	4. Letting the Story Out

My eyes open up to the over head light above me, and I squinted a small bit. I remember this room, and what was done in me in this room.

"Is the test done?"

"Yes, it is done. The test is over."

"Good, then we can move onto the second test now."

"So what is her ability?"

"I enhance her durability. She can now withstand a lot more now."

"That is a good thing, then we can do more test on her at once. Can we put it into action?"

"Lets put the enhance skill in action, then."

My eyes burst open, and I cough a small bit. I sat up way too quickly, and almost swallowed wrong. I felt someone put their hand on my back, trying to sooth me.

"What happen?"

"Try almost died." 

"What time is it?"

"A bit past six in the morning, sun just started to rise seven minutes ago. Mind telling us anything, that you haven't told us?"

"Every single one of us experiments dread for the day to come. Want to know why we dread for the day? It's because, each day an experiment dies one by one. We are all afraid of being next, cause by each sunrise one of us is dead."

"This would have been your day, if we haven't stop you from actually dying off. Just be lucky, that you are still alive."

"Luck can only take one person so far."

All of the scientist stared at me, a bit shock with a hint of worry in their faces. Maybe they should know, the full story.

"Maybe you all should know the full story. Epsilon knows parts of it, but not the whole thing. Do you guys want to know?"

"It is best, that we all know the whole entire story. Then we can figure out, why the Facility wants you back and everything else. Plus you were going to have to tell it sometime or later, cause if you didn't Epsilon would have force it out of you." 

"And you are?"

"Doc Saturday. Best to start from the very beginning, when it all began."

I took a deep breath, and remember the first day when it all began.

"I was very young, around the age of five when they found me. They thought of me as more of an experiment, more then a human. The move me place to place, putting me through mazes with bracelets that shock you when you move to slowly or don't move at all. That was only for my first few years of being with those mad scientist.

Time soon pass and they started to get more please with me, and decided to do the tests on me early. They made me do the mazes though, and put me through many health examines during the time. They wanted to make sure I was healthy for the test coming along. They treated me, like I was an animal and that they were the masters, and expected me to their bidding.

Each day they put me through tests, of many sorts. Some experimenting with my mind, sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch, extract DNA, mess around with my emotions and abilities, it never seem to end.

Usually by the end of the day, they through us into cells with different scenarios and see how we would react to them. There was torture everywhere. I hated it, along with the other people who were part of the experimenting.

But then there came the real fear. The first person to die. Guards brought us out of the cells, and made us watch a guard pull out the person body from the cell, that he was put in. Just by seeing that, put us all into a fear. Days pass on, and more and more died on. Though, the death lengths were all very distant. Some pray to live, and others would take their lives before they could actually die. It was endless torture, I say, it would not stop.

Then they did different tests on me, and they didn't expect me to control one of my abilities too quickly. I quickly master my ability to read minds, and manage to escape like that. I use my other abilities to help me run away too, and then I ran into all of you. That is practically my entire story there.

If you don't believe, then we can go find the Facility and stop them all. Maybe then, you can see all of the dead bodies, that they store in a room that they keep near us as a reminder, what waited for us each day."

They all stare at me, with a lot of shock in their eyes. They didn't know it was this big, this was something they never thought about this far. And now there is going to be some real trouble happening, they know it.

"For starters. Find the Facility, then figure out how to stop their plans entirely and somehow save all of the people inside and been experimented on. That is what we should do."

They all stare at me kind of shock.

"Sorry, read your minds. Been a bit of a habit now, since I escape. Kept on making sure, they didn't know I was out yet."

"Do the others know, that you are out of the Facility."

"Yes. I told them they could come with me, but the said no. They said why bother, when we are just going to die soon. I told them with my thoughts, that they could at least get a taste of freedom before death. But they said, they can never earn freedom as long that they are in the Facility grounds. So I left, and never look back. Bet right now, they are regretting their entire decision."


	5. The Facility is Revealed

Three days have passed on, since I told everyone the entire story. So far, they have been understanding and helping me in anyway they can. Even though, they tried to help me, I didn't even ask for it.

Epsilon was the one most cooperative with me. He stay by my side, and made sure I was under control and everything. And he tried, to help me create a new life for me.

"Epsilon, stop alright. Just stop."

"Stop what?"

"Trying, to make a new life for me. Under a new identity and everything. It's not going to work. They will find me, run DNA on me, and a lot more. I can't hide from them. It's impossible too, they are to good. All I can do is run, and never stop, until they give up on me. Even if you try to hide or anything, they will find where I am and take me back." 

Epsilon stare at me, and just turn away. He was trying to give me a new life.

"What you are trying to do for me, is nice. But I know it's going to be impossible, to keep forever. So it was very considerate of you, but for now it will have to wait. Until the projects at the Facility and the hunt for me is done, I can't live a new life yet. Not yet."

"Take care of what is left in this life, before starting over?"

"Yup. Can't move on, with someone or something coming after you everyday and or taunting. Got to get the pest gone first, before moving on and starting something new."

"That is a good point, need to get rid of the people trying to bring you back to your past first. But for starting a new life for you, lets take it step by step and move slowly on it. Like giving you a name first. You never knew your childhood name, but you were given an experiment name. So lets give you an actual name, that you can live off of."

"Alright, so lets think of some names then. Got a few suggestions? Cause, I have none. No one in the facility knew their actual name, at all."

"I do have a few things on mind, but I don't know if you will-" 

"Epsilon, we just got a hit on the Facility."

Both Epsilon and I look over at Drew, who was standing in the doorway. We finally got something on that horrible place, and we might be able to find where it is exactly. We follow Drew to the meeting room, and saw a holographic map of the area, where I met the scientist at.

"Alright, you said that you have been running from these people since two a.m., for the past four days?"

"Yes why, Doc?" 

"Well since the day you met with us, more ran into one of us, we were trying to figure out which direction you ran into us from. You came north of us, and it took you at least ten hours to reach us, since you met us at noon."

The map zoom out and show the whole entire mountain area. A thin red line show at least six paths, that I could have ran from when running towards their encamp area.

"The Facility, can you remember any details from it, if you ever turn back and look at it?"

I thought about his question, and manage to look back at my memories. I remember the doors closing behind me, and then vanishing. Next thing I knew was running and I fell off a cliff area.

"The Facility is inside the mountain. The mountain is the Facility. That is why, no one ever finds it at all, cause it is the mountain."

"And that explains why, the trees in the area were morphing, for the past twenty-eight years. Out of all of the tests, they had to store the chemicals somewhere, and the chemicals were under the ground and in storage unites." 

"The chemical tanks, must reach all the way up to the ceiling, and the roots must have been breaking into them. At least now, we know the Facility's location, and so now we can get them. Right?" 

"Yeah, we can get them now. Get them arrested and put into a prison for life, but we need a plan, to get in without being caught. But how."

"Use me. I can get into their minds, block the security camera's, and everything. I can get us all in, just like that."

"Then, lets do it. So have you decided on a name for yourself?" 


	6. Storming the Facility

We broke into the Facility that night, and it was all clean out. All of the cells were emptied, no guards were there, everything was gone. Paul, David Bara, and Henry went back to the area where I ran into, and were collecting samples from the trees, while the rest of us storm the place.

I stick with Epsilon, as we went through all of the rooms where they put us through the experiments. I felt like having a heart attack, since I started to go pale now, and I felt myself getting freak and worried.

"Lets look at the systems. They may have remove and deleted the files, but I have a device that can bring them back."

"Hack away then, Epsilon."

"This may take a few minutes, so lets think of a name for you."

"Seriously, is no one going to drop that?"

"No. We like to call you by something other then your experiment number and that sort."

"Alright, then we can get thinking. Remember, not many suggestions are coming into my head."

"I think I have a good one. Try Allison. That one seems to fit you, and it has been at the top of my tongue."

"Allison. That has a good ring to it, I like it. I will use it for now, unless any new names come along the way, I will think about changing it."

"Best to stick with one for now, then change every so often."

Files soon appeared on the pc, and we read through all of them. There were dozens of them, and some were password lock.

"Think we hit the jackpot, Epsilon."

"Yes we did, Allison, we definitely did."

We move all of the files, onto four flash drives and left the experimenting rooms. I felt a sudden urge of fear and the feeling of danger run right through, as we went down a metal stair case to the sub-basement floors.

I froze, and stay where I last step on the stair case. Focusing my hearing, I listen to my surroundings around me. Something went quickly through the air, and I felt something hit me in the side. My body hit the ground, as I felt a shock of electricity went through me.

Epsilon heard me fall, and got right at my side quickly. My body was still experimenting the shock, so he didn't touch my yet. It wasn't until after the shock, when I felt a flood of memories came over me. I couldn't defy the memories, since they went by far too quickly for me to really identify at all.

"Allison? Allison, are you alright?"

I groan a small bit, and sat up slowly and carefully.

"Something hit my side. . . . . And I just got an entire flood of memories."

"Lets get you out of here. Whatever hit you, must have been from the men who put you here."

"Now that I remember, sometime they use electric bullets on us and force us to remember things, that we never wish to remember and or use them to put us in pain. When will the tormenting from these people stop, Epsilon?" 

"I don't know, Allison, we will have to wait in order to answer that question. Lets get out of here, call everyone on a retreat for now."

"Retreat now, we lose everything. Plus, with me here in the base they can't do anything to destroy. The people said, they would never risk my for anything. I am far too important to these people."

"Alright, we won't retreat yet. Until we have everything that we need, then we leave. Do we have a deal?" 

"Deal, Epsilon."

Epsilon held his hand out to me, and I gradually took it. He pull me to my feet, and we both ran off again. Our feet clank along the metal floors, and I soon stop short.

Breathing in deeply, I notice the air smelled different. The air here, was not clean. I felt a tingling feeling went down my spine, and I shiver a small bit. My eyes open up, and I saw Epsilon was a few feet in front of me. He was wondering why I stop.

"It's the smell of the air. Though it has faded, the air still smells like the dead."

"You mean that we are close to the place where they held the bodies?" 

"Yes, we are close. But the bodies are no longer there. If the bodies were there, the scent would be stronger and overwhelm us."

"Best that we leave now, Allison. There is hardly anything left here, that can help us. We need to move now. Who knows if the people of this facility will come back, and we'll all be caught in this."

"Good point. Then lets go and get the others. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm getting unsettle feelings about this place, and a feeling that some memories are going to come back to me. Unpleasant ones, that is."

He nodded his head, and we ran off again. We got the other scientists, and left the Facility grounds. Everyone else look as though they had a strange feeling about this place too.


End file.
